A nose pipe instrument is a simple musical instrument which plays the scale by using the strength of the breath from the nose of a player and change in mouth shape of the player.
A conventional nose pipe instrument which is disclosed as Korean Public Utility Model No. 1997-60803 will be described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the conventional nose pipe instrument.
As shown therein, the conventional nose pipe instrument includes a nose adherence part 1, a philtrum part 2 and a mouth adherence part 3. A hollow part 2a is formed in the philtrum part 2, and an opening 3a is formed in the mouth adherence part 3.
If a user blows his/her breath from the nose while closely adhering the nose adherence part 1, the philtrum 2 and the mouth adherence part 3 to his/her face, the nose breath is discharged to the outside through the hollow part 2a and the opening 3a. As the opening state of the opening 3a is changed by the strength of the nose breath and the change of mouth shape, notes are played.
As the conventional nose pipe instrument has the nose adherence part 1, philtrum 2 and mouth adherence part 3 formed as an integral part, the length of the hollow part 2a through which the nose breath passes is not adjusted. Thus, a pitch of the tone is not adjusted to high, low or intermediate tone.